1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to communication networks and, in particular, to a system, apparatus, and method of frequency offset estimation and correction for mobile remotes in a communication network.
2. Discussion of the Background
A significant amount of research and development has been directed to providing broadband connectivity on aircraft using satellite networks, and multiple techniques have been proposed for providing broadband connectivity over satellite networks in high speed mobile environments. One technique proposes providing broadband connectivity over a code division multiple access (CDMA) satellite network. Other techniques propose providing broadband connectivity over time division multiple access (TDMA) channels using direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS).
Techniques for providing broadband connectivity in a high speed mobile environments may address the problem of Doppler shift of a received carrier, because Doppler shift causes frequency synchronization to deteriorate, which leads to erroneous symbol decisions, data loss, and communication link failure.